A jailbreak for the kingdom/Releasing Friar Tuck and the poor people
Here is how Mickey, Robin and their friends begin the jailbreak in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. That night, Robin, Little John, Mickey, Donald and Goofy begin their rescue mission. Robin Hood: (as he heard Donald trip on barrel) Shh, (whispering) quiet. Donald Duck: (chuckles) Mickey Mouse: (whispering) First, we need to get inside the dungeon without getting caught. As Little John was about to grab Nutsy, he begins to shout. Nusty: One o'clock... and all's well! When the clock begins to ring, the sheriff begins to wake up a bit. Sheriff of Nottingham: Nutsy, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. Nusty: Yes, Sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? Sheriff of Nottingham: Oh, let's forget it. Nusty: Yes, Sir. Sheriff, Sir. Sheriff of Nottingham: Nutsy, how can I sleep with you yellin' "All's well!" all the time here? Trigger: Sheriff, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones... (painting his crossbow) there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. Sheriff of Nottingham: "Criminently," Trigger! Point that peashooter the other way. Trigger: Don't you worry none, Sheriff. The safety's on Old Betsy. But the arrow went flying out of control, Trigger and the Sheriff tried to avoid it. Sheriff of Nottingham: What in tarnation you tryin' to do, You birdbrain? Trigger: (gets hit in the head) Just doin' my duty, Sheriff. Sheriff of Nottingham: Oh, you and that itchy trigger finger of yours. Goofy: (whispering) Gwarsh, that was a close one. And not a moment too soon, Little John snatched Nutsy away. Trigger: Hey, did you hear that? Sheriff of Nottingham: Sure did, Trigger. There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. Come on. You cover me. (notice the point) Wait a minute. Uh, is the safety on Old Betsy? Trigger: You bet it is, Sheriff. Sheriff of Nottingham: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. So, Trigger went first as the sheriff draws his sword. Sheriff of Nottingham: All right, you in there! Come out with your hands up! Trigger: Yeah. Reach for the sky! Robin Hood: Just you watch this "preformance," partner. Little John: Be careful, Rob. Mickey Mouse: And don't get caught. So, Robin prepared his disguise as Nutsy. Robin Hood: Jehoshaphat, Trigger! Put that peashooter down. Sheriff of Nottingham: Oh, shucks, Trigger. It's only Nutsy. (sheaths his sword) And "criminently," get back to your patrol. On the double. (almost kicked him) Git! Trigger: I'm a-gittin'. I'm a-gittin'. Sheriff of Nottingham: That Trigger. He's gittin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. (as Robin winked at his friends) That fat friar is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. Robin Hood: Fine. Why don't ya just sit yourself down here kinda cozy-like? Sheriff of Nottingham: Well, thank ya, Nutsy. Robin Hood: (closing his eyes) Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (singing to him) Rock-a-bye, Sheriff, just you relax. Sheriff of Nottingham: I'm relaxing. Little John: So far so good, Fellas. Goofy: Let's hope so, Little John. So, Robin slowly unlock the prison gate. Sheriff of Nottingham: Ooh. Oh, Nutsy, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, will ya? Robin Hood: Rock-a-bye, Sheriff, just you relax. Sheriff of Nottingham: I'm relaxing. As Robin keeps singing the tune, Little John, Mickey, J. Thaddeus and the others came up as Little John, J. Thaddeus, Ratty, Moley, Angus and Cyril went inside the prison and accidentally slammed the door. Trigger: Wait a minute! (fires his crossbow) Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (as the arrow goes out of control) I heard it! I heard it, Sheriff. The door! The door! But as Mickey use his invisibility capes with Donald and Goofy, Robin tripped Trigger and slides to the sheriff. Sheriff of Nottingham: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. Trigger: (gets kicked) Ow! Robin Hood: (whispering) Now, you chaps release Friar Tuck and the others... and we'll drop in on the royal treasury. Cyril Proudbottom: (whispering) Right-O, Gov'ner. So, Little John, J. Thaddeus and the others search every prison hall. Mole: Johnny, look! (points at Friar Tuck's cell) Friar Tuck: (as the door opened) Oh. Little John! It can't be! Little John: Shh. (whispering) Quiet. We're bustin' outta here. Friar Tuck: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. Cyril Proudbottom: Now, let's go rescue the poor people. Mole: Right, Cyril. At last, They started rescuing all the poor people form imprisonment. Skippy: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? Friar Tuck: Take it easy, Son. Water Rat: All in good time, My boy. Angus MacBadger: That's everyone, Little John. Just as Alan-A-Dale pointed outside, Robin Hood, Mickey and the others are on their way to the treasury. Soon, They reached Prince John's bedroom. Mickey Mouse: (whispers) They're sleeping. Prince John: (snoring) Sir Hiss: (hissing while sleeping) Prince John: (talking in his sleep) Robin Hood! I'll get even. I'll get... It's Robin Hood I.. I want. Then, Robin and Little John shoot each other a line to drag the treasury to the prison cell. Hiss keeps hissing on Prince John's feet until he gets kicked. Then, Robin rocked Hiss' rocking bed while passing bags of gold with Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Back at the prison, everyone was getting their own share of the gold. J. Thaddeus Toad: Here you go. Friar Tuck: (chuckles) Praise the Lord, and pass the tax rebate! Little John: (whispering) Come on. Follow me. Just as they reach the exit, Little John notice the dripping gold coins waking the sheriff as he snatched him and disguise as him. Trigger: Sheriff, now... now... now don't get your dander up... but I still got a feelin' that... Little John: (reveals himself and grab him by the neck) Friar. Get goin'. Hurry. So, Friar Tuck and the others got away as best they could. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225